Conquerer
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Vert wished for a little sister. Nepgear was happy to try and create one. Things only spiral out of control from there, leading to them being flung into an alternate timeline... with an insane Nepgear waiting for them. [Smut] [Warning: Dubious Consent/Non-con]


**Conqueror**

Vert didn't like to think of herself as selfish. But when it came to having a little sister... things changed. She had seen how Nepgear and Neptune acted together, how Uni and Noire playfully traded jabs, how Rom and Ram adored Blanc. She was the only one without a little sister, and it ate at her. She wanted one too.

So who else to turn to but the protagonist, Nepgear?

It took several days to gather all the materials to build such a machine, but build it she did. Within less than three days Nepgear built the IGD, short for 'Imouto Goddess Device' – a large black metal box connected to a glass cylinder. Information would be typed into the metallic half of the machine, along with some hair and blood to serve as DNA along with a tiny percent of Shares, and the machine would then pour it into the glass section and create a new little sister.

Vert smiled anxiously, sitting on a comfy beanbag in Nepgear's spacious room, watching as the protagonist added the finishing touches to the machine and did some last-minute checks, Neptune at her side and eagerly chatting with her little sister.

All the other goddesses were present, clearly interested to see if the device would work – creating a new goddess was no small feat, but they had no doubts that Nepgear could pull it off. Noire and Uni were idly chatting with Blanc, discussing the future uses of the device, whilst Rom and Ram spoke between themselves off to the side.

''Alright, we're ready!'' Nepgear announced, silencing all chatter. ''Vert, you ready?''

''Yes.'' Vert confirmed, rising to her feet. ''Let's do this.''

Nepgear nodded, pulling a switch down with some effort, making the whole machine light up. She pressed several buttons in sequence, making a green light flicker on overhead, before a green energy began to build within the glass cylinder. The excitement in the air was palpable as the energy built up, becoming stronger and reminiscent of Vert's own energy.

However any excitement was sucked away as the green energy suddenly shuddered, twisting in on itself and rapidly darkening, becoming a swampy-green colour. Cracks appeared on the glass tube as it strained under the pressure, the surface shuddering as it rapidly lost strength.

''Uh oh...'' Nepgear summed up everyone's thoughts aptly. ''Hit the floor!''

She said it not a moment too soon as the glass tube shattered. Most of the glass was simply obliterated by the implosion, leaving what few shards remained to harmlessly scatter across the floor, hurting nobody but still scaring the hell out of everyone.

The assembled group slowly rose from the floor, eyeing the machine warily. In place of the green energy was now a rough oval shape, hovering in the air. It was dark green, being lighter on the outside. It was like... a portal...

''Eh? A space-time rift?!'' Nepgear exclaimed, getting closer and eyeing the portal with interest. ''That wasn't in the plan!''

''How in Celestia do you know that?!'' Noire barked, eyebrow twitching.

''I read a lot.''

''That doesn't explain anything!''

''Relax, girls.'' Vert interrupted soothingly. ''We should find out what to do with this, before it-''

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the portal shuddering. Before anyone could react, over a dozen purple tentacles shot out of the portal, instantly snatching Nepgear and Noire up before dragging them back to the portal, their screams cutting off abruptly as they were taken.

By the time they registered the threat, it was too late. Tentacles wrapped around the remaining goddesses, binding them and yanking them into the portal. Neptune managed to reach the window, her finger barely grazing the latch before a tentacle snagged her ankle, several more joining it and dragging her into the portal.

''Nooo~!'' Neptune cried. ''I've seen enough hentai to know where this is goingggg!''

Her cry went unheeded, and like the others, she too was sucked into the portal.

X-x-X

''Ugh... my head...''

The assembled goddesses laid scattered across an unfamiliar floor, groaning as their minds slowly regained coherency.

Nepgear glanced around dazedly, only to stiffen when she recognised the room. It was hers! It was literal carbon copy of her own one, down to the very same bed! Granted it looked like it had seen better days, but it was still far from dirty; just with several bins full of tissues near the bed.

More than that though, she noticed the walls. Photographs dotted them in the hundreds, if not thousands. And all of them were of goddesses. Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Uni, Rom, Ram... even Nepgear herself was on there. It was... creepy, to say the least.

Her eyes went to the tentacles around her midsection – each as thick as her arm - before trailing along their purple bodies until she found the source. Several Dogoo-like creatures sat near the far end of the room, purple in colour and with no less than four tentacles coming out of their slimy bodies. But that wasn't what got her attention.

No, it was the person standing at the end of the bed, staring at Nepgear intensely. It was... an exact clone of Purple Sister, Nepgear's HDD form. The same black bikini-like outfit, the same long lilac hair... everything. Her expression was twisted into a mockery of hope, like she was caught between decided whether to cry or laugh.

''It worked...'' The unknown clone whispered, smiling widely.

The clone walked closer, staring at Nepgear with curiosity, stopping when they were in arms reach of one another. The clone reached out, gently prodding Nepgear's face and cheeks, a look of awe crossing her face.

''You're real...''

A cough from Noire interrupted the clone. ''Excuse me, but who are you? And where are we?''

The clone smiled, letting go of Nepgear and turning to face Noire. ''I am Neptunia, Queen of Gamindustri... though you may know me as Nepgear.''

Her statement sent rippled throughout the group, stunned. The 'Queen' part was befuddling, if not a little worrying, but it was the latter part that drew their attention.

''But I'm Nepgear!'' Nepgear exclaimed, wriggling against her bindings.

Neptunia laughed airily. ''I know... it is because we are from different worlds; different timelines. In my world, I killed all my friends to stop Arfoire.''

''You're lying!'' Nepgear shook her head. ''I-I would never do that!''

''Maybe you wouldn't.'' Neptunia murmured, stepping closer to Nepgear and leaning closer, till their noses were touching. ''But that won't happen anyway. I'll get rid of you, and you'll never take them away from me.''

Nepgear's eyes widened in terror and immediately struggled, but the tentacles held firm. She even tried to activate her HDD... but nothing happened.

''Don't bother.'' Neptunia grinned widely and raised a hand, summoning a simple metal sword. ''I am the Queen. I hold 100% of Shares in all of Gamindustri. Even if you fought back, I would crush you. Don't make it harder than it needs to be.''

''Stop!'' Several of her friends cried out, but were entirely ignored by Neptunia, who raised the blade until it was pointing straight at Nepgear's eye.

''P-Please...'' Nepgear whimpered, starting to tear up. ''I-I don't want to d-die...''

Surprisingly, Neptunia paused. ''Hm... well, I suppose I don't need to... yes, I can... hehe... eheh...''

The wide grin on her face twisted, becoming more creepy as flecks of disturbed delight entered her blue eyes. She giggled ominously, staring down at Nepgear's terrified expression with a look that could only be described as arousal.

''If you're not going to die... then I may as well try 'that'...'' Neptunia said... before pressing her lips against her counterpart's.

Nepgear's yelp of surprise was muffled by the sudden kiss. She remained frozen, feeling her future counterpart's lips mesh against hers hungrily. She snapped out of it when Neptunia moaned in delight, struggling and trying to pull back – only for Neptunia to grab the back of her head, not letting her pull back just yet.

After several long seconds, Neptunia finally pulled back, sucking in a gasp of air before immediately kissing her again. She shoved her tongue in Nepgear's mouth, eliciting a scared whimper from Nepgear as she felt the slimy appendage slither around her mouth, wrestling with the shy goddess' own even as the need for air grew increasing desperate.

''Haah!'' Neptunia gasped in air, pulling back from the forced kiss, a trail of saliva connecting between her and the panting Nepgear's lips. ''So... tasty~!''

''W-Why did-?'' Nepgear gasped out.

Neptunia smiled ominously. ''I've been reading a lot of self-cest ero-mangas left by Neptune... it's what inspired me to make a device into the past... though getting rid of you was my first option, this fits much better~!''

In that moment, Nepgear saw it. Madness. Nothing but craziness and obsession shone in Neptunia's twisted blue orbs. She was insane.

Any further thoughts were quashed as Neptunia lunged, kissing her forcefully again and stealing her breath away, shuddering as she felt the Queen's tongue probe around her mouth, trailing over her teeth and tickling her tongue. At the same time she became acutely aware of the the hands roaming over her body, feeling her up through her dress.

Neptunia pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips before suddenly shifting targets. Nepgear involuntarily moaned as Neptunia's wet lips planted a lustful kiss on her neck, teasingly peppering her with feathery kisses that made her squirm.

Suddenly she felt one hand leave her hip, and her eyes widened as Neptunia grabbed the first button of her dress, and undid it.

''S-Stop!'' Nepgear pleaded, a startled moan slipping past her lips as she was kissed on the neck again. ''P-Please...''

''Why? Is it embarrassing to be 'taken' in front of your friends~?'' Neptunia smirked, unbuttoning the dress the rest of the way, letting it hang open.

Most of the other goddesses were arranged in a loose circle and thus didn't see much, but Uni and Neptune were at just the right angle to see Nepgear's purple-and-white striped panties and bra, holding her ample boobs. Uni's face quickly went red, while Neptune stared with quiet intensity.

Neptunia wasted no time in pushing Nepgear's bra up, letting her ample boobs bounce out. Neptunia licked her lips before leaning in, wrapping her lips around Nepgear's right nipple and sucking on it.

''Ohh!'' Nepgear involuntarily moaned, twitching as Neptunia pulled back, tracing her tongue around the nipple before sucking on it again.

The tentacles around her midsection shifted and several more slithered up to her, pulling Nepgear's arms upwards while spreading her legs slightly to the side. Neptunia gladly took advantage of it, peppering Nepgear's breasts with lust-filled kisses and groping her tits eagerly, squishing them between her fingers so hard it hurt.

''I know we're the same person...'' Neptunia murmured almost-lovingly, kissing Nepgear's breast. ''But... you're so beautiful... hehehe...''

Nepgear whimpered in response, weakly struggling against the tentacles binding her. Neptunia groped both her boobs tightly, kissing each periodically and lightly biting the nipple. She almost sighed with relief when she let her boobs go, her tits stinging lightly from the rough treatment.

Any relief was erased when she felt a pair of fingers hook under the waistband of her panties. Before she could muster even a weak plea Neptunia pulled them down her thighs, the tentacles temporarily pulling her legs together so that Neptunia could slide them all the way off her legs, depositing them on the ground before wordlessly commanding the tentacles to spread Nepgear's legs again.

Neptunia licked her lips, ignoring the cries of 'leave her alone!' from the other goddesses. ''Thank you for the treat~''

''N-No wai- OHH!''

Without another word Neptunia shoved her head between Nepgear's legs, eagerly lapping at her hairless pussy. Nepgear couldn't hold back the reflexive moan that slipped past her lips, feeling the wet tongue graze over her sensitive pussy and sending vibrant shocks through her body. The knowledge that the other goddesses were watching her only seemed to make it more arousing somehow.

''Mm... so good...'' Neptunia murmured, shoving her tongue inside Nepgear's pussy, wiggling it around for a bit before pulling her head back, instead shoving two fingers inside and aggressively finger-fucking her.

''A-Ah...'' Nepgear moaned weakly, hanging her head and twitching as another tremor ran through her, feeling her counterpart's lithe fingers thrust inside her like a piston.

The worst part was that it felt... _good_. Nepgear tried and failed to hold in her moans, shame coursing through her as she felt her friends' eyes on her. She didn't want this. She just wanted to help Vert, not have her first time taken by her an alternate version of herself.

She felt something building in her, a foreign pressure in her pelvis as Neptunia kept fingering her, this time adding a third finger and spreading her pussy open wider. She moaned shamefully as Neptunia started licking her clit, sending paralysing waves rushing through her and making her almost cry with pleasure.

''N-No, stop...! S-Something... Mm!'' Nepgear mewled, throwing her head back and moaning as Neptunia's finger jabbed deeper inside her, hitting a sensitive spot inside her and making the pleasurable pressure in her become uncontrollable, her muscles tightening as she reached her limit.

''Ha-aah n-n-noo- AHH!'' Nepgear cried out as her orgasm crashed down on her, her body shaking erratically in her bindings as she came, her juices leaking out into Neptunia's waiting mouth as she eagerly drank her juices.

Nepgear was lost in her high, panting heavily and staring at the ceiling, unseeing as her body trembled in the aftershocks. Neptunia sat back, licking her juice-covered fingers clean and smirking at Nepgear's panting form.

Neptunia hooked her fingers under the waistband of her own black bikini bottoms, tugging them off her hips and letting them hang from one ankle. She licked her lips, one hand descending down to her wet pussy and giving it a few teasing strokes, moaning lewdly as she started masturbating right then and there, turned on by the sight of her past-self moaning dazedly.

''Time for the main course.'' Neptunia breathed, smiling darkly.

Several tentacles slithered out of the Dogoo-like pets, looming over Nepgear as she was slowly roused from her high. She opened her mouth to speak, only for a tentacle to take the opportunity and slam into her mouth.

''Mmph?!'' Nepgear exclaimed, muffled by the tentacle.

Said tentacle began thrusting, startling Nepgear as it forcibly spread her mouth open wide enough to accommodate it. Instinctively she tried to bite down, but found that – despite the surface being quite soft and slimy – she couldn't break the skin with her teeth. For the moment it was content to just thrust into her mouth, making Nepgear's head jerk back with each thrust.

Another slithered between her legs, making her eyes widen in alarm. She felt it slither up the inside of her leg and ghost over her soaked pussy, before slowly pushing inside her.

''Nn!'' Nepgear cried out as the tentacle penetrated her, its slick length easily pushing her inner walls apart and filling her sensitive pussy to the brim.

Her eyes bulged as it began thrusting, hard. It zipped out of her until only the tip was still inside her before slamming all the way back in with such force her body jerked upwards slightly, a choked gasp escaping her as she was defiled. Each thrust was like a punch to the womb, sending mind-numbing waves of painful pleasure rushing through her.

It pounded into her again, and a sudden rush of pleasure shot through her and she cried out as she abruptly climaxed again, juices leaking down the length of the tentacle – but it didn't stop, if anything it sped up, each thrust becoming faster and making her scream into the tentacle in her mouth.

''Sthp!'' Nepgear cried out, only to be cut off as the tentacle in her mouth shot down her throat, nearly choking her as it forcibly deep-throated her.

Both tentacles sped up again, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as shocking waves of pleasure filled her mind. Her pussy wept as the tentacle violated her, spreading her pussy open and driving her insane.

''No, it's not enough...'' Neptunia bit her lip, rubbing herself off while plunging four fingers inside her leaking pussy. ''More...''

The tentacles obeyed, two more slithering over to the oblivious Nepgear. When Uni shouted a warning however her eyes focused, widening in fear as the purple tentacles loomed closer.

One dove down to the other one, and Nepgear's mouth opened in a silent scream as it pushed against the other tentacle, struggling to squeeze inside her already-stuffed pussy. No sound came out of her mouth, not that she could make any with the tentacle currently shoving inside down her throat.

'No... it won't fit...' Nepgear thought mutedly, staring in horror as painful pleasure burned through her pelvis.

Despite her thoughts, it did. A shrill scream escaped Nepgear as the second tentacle squeezed inside, ramming its entire length inside her pussy and making her whole body convulse as she abruptly came again, squirting around the length of the tentacles. As if they took it as an encouragement both tentacles fucked her erratically, one pounding her womb while the other pulled back, and repeat.

She was barely aware of her surroundings, lost in a haze of pain and pleasure as she barely managed to breathe around the tentacle in her throat, the two tentacles currently abusing her formerly-virgin pussy making her mind hazy. She felt something wet and slimy against her thigh, before it slithered around to her peachy butt, then felt it prod against her asshole.

Nepgear only had a second to feel fear before the tentacle pushed inside her asshole, a weak cry escaping her before it began pounding into her as well, leaving each of her holes stuffed with tentacles. She felt them throbbing and pulsating inside her, bulging and twitching. Time lost its meaning as she was fucked, her world lost in a haze as she was driven to the edge of sanity.

The tentacles twitched inside her, before bulges travelled down the length of the tentacles from the dogoo-like creatures.

Nepgear was given no warning, feeling the tentacle sporadically spasm inside her, before thick bulges came. The one inside her mouth barely managed to squeeze inside, a thick spurt of cum shooting inside her mouth and down her throat, before a second one arrived, then a third... and a fourth. Shot after shot of cum was pumped down her throat, the salty taste stirring her from her haze for only a moment.

Her pussy was next. Twin globes travelled down the tentacles before meeting her stuffed pussy, eliciting a weak cry of pain from her as they forcibly spread her pussy even wider before gallons of cum were shot inside, painting her insides while as load after load of hot cum filled her pussy to the brim, so much so that it leaked out even as it kept filling her up. The tentacle in her ass spasmed before its own load of cum arrived, spurting out the tip and filling her asshole with cum as well.

All the tentacles kept pumping her full of cum for nearly half a minute before finally stopping, slowly pulling out of her. So much cum was pumped inside her that her stomach was bulging, her eyes empty and staring at nothing, tears leaking out the corners.

''Haah...'' Neptunia sighed in delight, pulling her sticky fingers out her pussy before licking them clean.

Her body shuddered with the after-effects of her own orgasm, the small puddle beneath her evidence of her climax. She unsteadily rose to her feet and smiled down at the mind-broken Nepgear, watching her unconsciously switch as cum leaking out of her holes profusely.

''Hehe...'' Neptunia smiled almost-innocently, reaching out and petting Nepgear's cheek. ''Don't worry... with that much cum in you, you'll bring lots and lots of goddesses into the world, and we'll never be lonely~!''

X-x-X

''How... how could you?!''

Neptunia turned at the sound of Uni's outraged cry, tears streaming down the girl's face. She smiled, walking closer to the black-haired Candidate and making her stiffen in fear. The tentacles holding her shifted and did the same as they did to Nepgear; two holding her arms towards the ceiling while another two spread her legs to the side, keeping her upright.

Neptunia stopped in front of her, bringing her face so close their noses touched, Uni's eyes wide in fear.

Neptunia smiled. ''So pretty~''

A hand slithered around to Uni butt and gave it a playful squeeze, eliciting a yelp of surprise before it was muffled by a sudden kiss. Uni cried out, but it was silenced by the kiss before Neptunia pulled back.

''Haah... I can't control myself any longer, Uni.'' Neptunia breathed, licking Uni's cheek. ''Forgive me for being rough. I'll be gentle later.''

Neptunia's hand snaked under Uni's dress, yanking her panties down to her mid-thighs. Her fingers immediately lunged for Uni's waiting pussy, making the Candidate unwillingly mewl in pleasure as she began fingering her.

''Oh... you're so wet already~'' Neptunia purred, kissing Uni's cheek again. ''Guess I won't have to wait long.''

Uni didn't respond, screwing her eyes shut as she felt Neptunia's fingers play with her virgin pussy. That turned out to be a mistake, as Neptunia used two fingers to spread her pussy... right before a purple tentacle slammed into her.

Uni's eyes flew open. ''AHH-!''

Her scream of surprise was silenced as Neptunia kissed her passionately, muffling any subsequent cries as the tentacle pounded into her delicate pussy, making her body shake with the motions. Her already-present arousal only made it easier for the tentacle to fill her up, sliding in and out with all the speed of a bullet.

''Naughty girl...'' Neptunia purred quietly before kissing her again, reaching back and groping Uni's ass and spreading it.

A second tentacle shot up, penetrating Uni's ass and eliciting another scream from her. Both tentacles irregularly pounded into her holes, making Uni's red eyes roll back in her head as she struggled to think straight. It was too much, she couldn't handle it...

'Big sister... help me...' Uni whimpered internally.

''Moan for me.'' Neptunia demanded, pulling back from the kiss. ''Scream my name.''

Uni quietly moaned, but in a last act of defiance didn't oblige the second request.

Neptunia's eyes narrowed. ''If you don't... then Noire will take your place. With double the tentacles.''

That obliterated her defiance and took the wind right out her sails. ''N-N-Neptuni- OH!''

She cried out as both tentacles suddenly slammed inside her in unison, making her lean forwards as her body went into spasms as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, cumming on the tentacles filling her pussy and ass.

They didn't stop however, thrusting for nearly a full minute more before bulges made their way down the tentacles. Uni saw them, her eyes dilating in fear before she found the petrified eyes of her older sister. She made to open her mouth to plead, to ask for help, to be saved.

She got no further before the bulges hit her, the tentacles shooting hot cum inside her and filling her mind with delirious pleasure, tearing a cry from her throat as her orgasm crashed down on again. Her eyes became unfocused, each shot of cum making her body twitch as she became more and more out of it, hunching over and offering no resistance.

By the time the tentacles finished, she looked just like Nepgear; a bloated belly,cum leaking out of both holes, and vacant eyes.

X-x-X

''I-I'll destroy you, y-you monster!''

Neptunia turned, frowning ominously at Noire's screech. Without even a gesture the tentacles shifted, bringing the bound Noire closer, the fire in her eyes not dying even as she grimly realised the inevitable.

''Hn.'' Neptunia hummed quietly, staring not at Noire's face... but her boobs.

Instantly, Noire's face became red. ''S-Stop staring, you pervert!''

''No.'' Neptunia stated, before reaching up and pulling the front of Noire's dress down, exposing her breasts clad in a simplistic black bra.

Noire yelped and made to cover her chest, before realising her arms were still bound by her sides. Neptunia gladly took advantage of that, tearing her bra in half with pure strength before sliding it out of the way, letting her grope Noire's modest breasts with a look of interest on her face.

''They're softer than I remembered.'' Neptunia murmured, tweaking Noire's nipple and eliciting an unconscious moan. ''Maybe softer than Vert's... hm...''

The tentacles holding Vert brought her closer, the green-haired goddess holding a look of quiet fury on her face. A look that went completely ignored as Neptunia turned and yanked the front of her dress down, tearing part of the fabric and making the dress pool around Vert's waist, and exposing her large breasts clad in a green bra.

Tearing that off as well, Neptunia stared at Vert's large tits before groping them, eliciting a grunt from the tall goddess, a flush unwillingly coming to her face. The Queen looked between the two goddesses, groping their tits before shrugging her shoulders.

''Eh... about the same.''

From over her shoulders, six tentacles approached, making both goddesses grimace. Neptunia approached Noire, kissing the girl on the cheek before dropping to her knees, shoving her head under Noire's dress and eliciting a squeak of embarrassment. She hooked her fingers under Noire's cutely simple black panties, pulling the down her legs before she shoved her head between Noire's thighs, dragging her tongue along her pussy.

''Hiiii!'' Noire shrieked, struggling. ''S-S-Stop that this instant!''

Neptunia didn't dignify that with an answer, instead continuing to lap at Noire's pussy. A tentacle came down and before Noire could react it shot into her open mouth, making her gag as the tentacle hit the back of her throat immediately. Her eyes screwed shut as it began thrusting, the warm wetness of her mouth egging the tentacle on.

Vert wasn't left idle either. She narrowed her eyes into a glare as three tentacles descended on her. Two slipped under her dress and she shuddered as the slimy appendages slithered over her bare legs, slowly snaking up her legs until they reached her plain white panties. Both of them rubbed against the front of her panties, drawing a grunt from her as she felt the uncomfortably pleasant sensation of them rubbing against her pussy.

Another tentacle slithered behind Noire, before shooting up and slamming into her ass. Noire shrieked in both pain and surprise, before it devolved into a shaky moan as she felt Neptunia's tongue thrust into her pussy, followed by the tentacle in her ass thrusting. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she didn't want it to come. She didn't want to cum on her violator's tongue, much less Uni's rapist's tongue, but there was no stopping it.

''N-Noooo!'' Noire wailed into the tentacle, her whole body seizing up as her orgasm crashed into her, her lower half spasming as her honey squirted out of her pussy and into Neptunia's waiting mouth. The tentacle in her mouth trembled before it spurted out a thick load of cum, startling Noire as she desperately drunk it all lest she choke on the thick fluid.

As both her and the tentacle's orgasms subsided Noire went slack, panting heavily and spitting out the cum left in her mouth, eyeing the tentacle with disdain. Neptunia pulled back and stood up, smiling cheerfully before patting Noire on the head. Said goddess gave a weak growl, humiliated, only to stiffen when she felt several tentacles probing around her dripping sex.

''Have fun~'' Neptunia teasingly said, before two tentacles slammed into Noire's wet pussy, eliciting a screech from the black-haired goddess.

Turning her attention to Vert, Neptunia smiled at the pink flush on Vert's cheeks, her breathing laboured as the tentacles teased her. Not wanting to keep her pent-up much longer, Neptunia lifted up the goddess' skirt and gently pushed her panties aside. Instantly the two tentacles slammed inside her aroused pussy, earning a throaty moan from Vert.

''Hehe, someone's needy.'' Neptunia teased, earning herself a weak glare.

She didn't pay it any mind, shoving her head between Vert's soft breasts, mewling to herself as she rubbed her cheeks against the pillowy breasts. Her hands groped the boobs at the same time, pinching Vert's nipples and earning a reluctant moan from the goddess.

Her moan quickly shifted to a cry of surprise as the third tentacle shoved itself into her mouth, avidly plunging into her warm wetness, eager to fire its seed into her. The overwhelming sensation of having two tentacles fucking her pussy, combined with Neptunia fondling her sensitive boobs, was quickly becoming too much to handle.

''Nn...'' Vert mewled, her eyes half-lidded as she surrendered to the haze of pleasure, subconsciously shaking her hips in anticipation.

The tentacles were eager to oblige, speeding up and pounding her so fast she would later bruise, before thick bulges made their way down the lengths of the tentacles and entered her.

''MMPH!'' Vert moaned in lewd delight as a sudden hot spurt of cum spewed inside her pussy. She threw her head back, uncaring of the tentacle currently plunging into her throat as she climaxed herself, cumming on the tentacles and only letting them shoot their seed deeper inside her.

Neptunia smiled, releasing Vert's breasts and stepping back, watching as the blonde goddess gladly – if a bit deliriously – accepted the tentacle in her mouth. After a minute or so, the tentacles started back up again, thrusting into her stuffed pussy and pushing the cum even deeper into her.

Licking her lips, Neptunia turned her gaze elsewhere.

X-x-X

''Get away from us, you harlot.''

Blanc's cold threat was backed up by an ominous glare, her eyes hidden beneath her hair minus a single glowing red eye. But Neptunia was hardly phased; she had seen that looked many times.

''Meanie Blanc~'' Neptunia sang, smiling in a way that would've been innocent, had it not been for the dark obsession in her eyes.

Blanc's eyes widened as Rom and Ram were dragged out behind Neptunia, both of them with a tentacle in their mouths – not thrusting, but keeping them quiet. She hadn't even noticed; she'd been too caught up in watching her friends be violated. Her eyes widened further as she saw a tentacle each slither underneath her sisters, pointing straight up as if to impale and violate them as well.

''Play nice... or they get it, Blanc-chan.'' Neptunia warned with an innocent smile.

Blanc's molten glare could've melted all of Lowee in that instant, before she audibly grit her teeth and bowed her head. Neptunia smiled wider, reaching down and slipping her hand under short dress, her hand brushing against Blanc's panty-clad pussy, making the short girl stiffen.

The tentacles around her shifted, holding her arms up while pinning her legs together, not letting her move them. Neptunia smiled deviously, slipping behind her before grabbing the hem of her dress, lifting it up and clearly presenting her cute white panties with a bear on it.

''How cute~'' Neptunia sang, earning another death glare that went unheeded.

Two tentacles slithered up to them, this time being the subject of Blanc's dark glare. They rubbed against her panty-clad pussy, making the girl shudder from the feeling. A quiet gasp escaped her as one tentacle boldly pushed against her panties, as if to tear through them and penetrate her. Neptunia laughed lightly, pulling her panties down and giving the tentacles free access.

Blanc grunted, grimacing as one tentacle spread her pussy open and rammed its entire length inside her. Her petite body shook with each thrust as the tentacle pounded into her, the slimy appendage filling her tight pussy up – the fact she couldn't spread her legs even a little made it all the tighter on the tentacle.

The second tentacle rose up to eye-level, and she reluctantly opened her mouth, grimacing when it slithered into her mouth, probing around before starting to thrust, filling her mouth with its salty taste.

Neptunia giggled, turning her gaze away from Blanc and onto the twins. She stepped around Blanc, drawing the goddess' eye, before the tentacles lifted the two girls higher up until their crotches were at eye-level with Neptunia. With a smile that was a little too menacing to be innocent, she reached out and grabbed the front of their white pantyhose, and tore a hole in it.

''Eep!'' Rom squeaked, muffled by the tentacle occupying her mouth.

''Kawaii~'' Neptunia sang, poking Ram's cute pink panties – before pushing them aside, revealing her untouched pussy. She did the same to Rom, admiring her adorable blue panties before pushing them out of the way, giving access to her lower lips.

With naught but a mental command the tentacle holding them – currently around their waists that pinned their arms at their sides – brought them down just as the tentacles looming below shot up. And right before Blanc's horrified eyes, she watched as her two little sisters were roughly deflowered in an instant.

''AHH!'' Rom and Ram shrieked in pain.

''Rhm! Rahm!'' Blanc cried out through the tentacle, glaring murderously at Neptunia, who only smiled cheerily back.

Both tentacles gave the small girls a moment to adjust, before they began pounding into them. Each thrust jolted their small bodies, the tentacles being strangled by Rom and Ram's tiny pussies. Rom was openly crying, while Ram had a harsh grimace on her face with tears in the corners of her eyes. The tentacle inside them was average sized, but to them it felt far too big, stretching their walls to accommodate its size.

''Watch, Blanc.'' Neptunia smiled ominously, running her finger along one of the tentacles. ''Watch them break.''

And watch she did. Before Blanc's horrified eyes, she watched as Ram's pain-filled grunts slowly shifted into grunts of pleasure, a slight smile forming on her face as she was violated, her innocent mind unable to handle the pain. Rom got off worse - her eyes vacant as her mind broke completely, a line of drool slipping out her mouth as the tentacle fucked her mouth.

She could see their stomachs bulge with each thrust as the tentacles spread their formerly-virgin pussies wide open. Both orgasmed every few minutes, their bodies briefly twitching before their juices leaked down the length of the tentacles, their already-tight pussies clenching around the tentacles as they tried to milk them.

'No...' Blanc thought with horror, seeing the now-familiar bulges travel down the tentacles towards her sisters.

But she could do nothing but watch as the bulges reached them, squeezing into their stuffed pussies before exploding cum inside them, so much that their stomachs nigh-instantly bulged from the sheer amount. After three loads the tentacles were pushed out by the sheer amount of cum inside them, flowing out like a river as the tentacles in their mouths shot their own loads of cum down their throats.

A twisting pleasure in her own pelvis reminded her that she was still being violated, a surprised moan slipping past her lips as she felt the tentacle pulsate inside her pussy. In that moment, Blanc gave up and just surrendered to the fresh hell she found herself in. She had failed as an older sister. She didn't deserve to be free.

''Mm... ah...''

The tentacle's pounding became faster, and the twisting pleasure in her pelvis became too much. With a muffled cry Blanc climaxed, her petite body shuddering as her juices squirted around the tip of the tentacle, running down her thighs. The tentacle thrust several more times before twitching, a bulge rapidly travelling down its length before pumping right into Blanc's pussy.

''Mmph!'' Blanc moaned lewdly, feeling the scorching hot cum fill her up, each thick spurt adding the icing to her previous orgasm.

By the time she recovered from her powerful orgasm, the tentacle was already starting to violate her pussy a second time.

X-x-X

Neptunia moved on to the last goddess who she had yet to 'make love to'. Her own sister, Neptune.

Neptune was oddly quiet, staring at Neptunia with a mix of resignation and sadness. Her arms were bound behind her back and legs spread, her eyes meeting Neptunia's as she came to a stop before her.

''Guess it's my turn, eh?'' Neptune smiled weakly.

Neptunia smiled brightly. ''Yep! Don't worry, I'll be extra~ gentle with you, Nep-chan~''

Neptune hummed quietly, blushing when Neptunia leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't do it as aggressively as the others; instead she did it with much more care, more love. Subconsciously Neptune reciprocated, tilting her head and returning the feathery kiss.

Neptunia's hands wandered, unzipping Neptune's hoodie slowly, savouring the kiss. When they pulled back for air she took a long look at Neptune's body, admiring her sister torso-length tube top and panties, both with blue-and-white stripes. Staring up at her with such a submissive look, it was really starting to turn Neptunia on.

''Hey, Nep Jr.?'' Neptune quietly spoke up, making Neptunia's heart melt at the fond nickname. ''Can I... use my hands?''

Neptunia blinked, but after a moment allowed it. Neptune wouldn't hurt her. She was Neptune after all; her darling older sister.

The tentacles holding Neptune's arms and legs slipped away, letting Neptune stretch her limbs and stand on her own two feet. After getting some feeling back in them, she hesitantly reached out... and groped Neptunia's breasts.

''Ah...'' Neptunia mewled, biting her lip.

Neptune didn't stop however, growing bolder and squishing Neptunia's soft breasts between her fingers. She pulled them apart, pushed them together, pinched her nipples – like a child with a new toy she played with her little sister's boobs curiously. It wasn't often she got the chance.

Neptunia wasn't idle either, reaching down and snaking her hand under Neptune's top and running her hands over her sister's near-flat chest. Even if there was next to nothing there, it was part of Neptune's cute charm, the small amount of pudgy flesh fun to toy with. Soon Neptunia grew impatient, slipping her hand further down and under Neptune's panties, making the goddess stiffen in surprise, before she moaned quietly as Neptunia rubbed a finger along her pussy.

''You're so cute...'' Neptunia murmured, sliding two fingers inside Neptune, eliciting a moan. ''I love you so much, Nep-chan...''

Neptune shuddered at her words, groggily groping her sister as she was finger-fucked. ''I... love you too...''

Neptunia's heart soared and she let out a gleeful giggle, leaning down and capturing Neptune's lips in a loving kiss. She kept her movements soft, gently fingering Neptune and stirring her pussy up, her thumb gently rubbing her outer lips. Neptune didn't offer a modicum of resistance, moaning lewdly into Neptunia's mouth as she was dominated.

The Queen broke off from the kiss, panting for air before pulling her fingers out of Neptune, eliciting a whine of disappointment from the goddess. Neptunia grabbed her sister and pulled both of them to the ground, Neptunia on top. Without delay she slid down until she was eye-level with Neptune's panties, pulling them down her leg. Neptune assisted, lifting one leg and leaving her panties hanging off the other.

Neptunia licked her lips, staring at Neptune's bare pussy with a look of undisguised lust before she leaned in, licking it. Neptune shuddered, moaning lewdly as Neptunia started to eat her out, tongue roaming over her outer lips before slithering inside, lapping up her arousal and filling her with an electrical pleasure.

''Let's continue...'' Neptunia murmured, several tentacles approaching.

Neptune didn't resist, opening her mouth and accepting the tentacle inside. Unlike with the others it didn't do it violently, instead it slowly slithered in and out of her mouth, tainting her tongue with its salty taste. She moaned into it as Neptunia continued to eat her out, her muscles tensing and twitching as she felt something building inside her, desperate for release.

''Ahm g'unna cum...'' Neptune warned through the tentacle.

Neptunia hummed an acknowledgement, the vibrations making it all the more pleasurable. Neptune groaned, shuddering as her orgasm gently hit her, her juices squirting out onto Neptunia's waiting mouth. She kept lapping at her pussy until her orgasm subsided, licking up her honey before finally pulling back.

''Time for the main event...'' Neptunia breathed, two tentacles descending on Neptune, one gently prodding at her sensitive pussy lips before pushing inside.

''Mm!'' Neptune mewled, a curt gasp escaping her as her inner walls were spread apart.

The second tentacle sneaked underneath her, slithering up to her asshole and pushing inside. Neptune's back arched, another moan escaping her as both tentacles began thrusting into her holes, sending pleasurable waves through her entire body.

''My turn...'' Neptunia murmured, stripping off the last of her outfit and leaving her completely naked.

She crawled closer, positioning her pussy right up against Neptune's, the tentacle placed between them and eliciting a unified moan from both sisters. To Neptune, the feeling of being penetrated while also being rubbed by Neptunia created a strange euphoria inside her, while to Neptunia the feeling of her pussy rubbing against Neptune's weeping pussy while the tentacle railed against their pussies drove her crazy.

''Ah!'' Neptunia moaned, grinding against the tentacle. ''N-Nep-chan!''

Neptune moaned wordlessly in response, scissoring with her future sister as the tentacles plunged into her. Before she even consciously realised it her second orgasm crashed down on her, a stifled cry of delight escaping her as she squirted around the tentacles, her pussy strangling the purple appendages before they resumed their thrusting.

Time lost its meaning as both girls rubbed against each other, Neptune cumming several times on the tentacles. Neptunia herself was reaching her limit, her grinding becoming more aggressive and rough as she felt her climax loom, the tentacles also increasing in speed, before they reached their limit.

Bulges left the dogoo-like pets and travelled down the length of the tentacles. They reached Neptune, the bulge entering her pussy before spurts of cum shot inside her, making her cry out in delight before her mouth was filled with cum as well, her ass being filled last.

''N-N-Nep-chan!'' Neptunia cried out, her whole body shaking as she finally reached climax, cumming on the tentacle and Neptune's pussy.

Both girls twitched before going slack, Neptunia collapsing atop Neptune as the tentacles slowly pulled out of her, cum freely leaking out of her holes. Unlike the others the tentacles didn't seize upon Neptune, eager to keep filling her with seed, instead their turned their attention to the other girls, leaving Neptune and Neptunia in peace.

''Mm... I love you so much, Neptune.'' Neptunia smiled blissfully, kissing her sister on the cheek and snuggling against her.

''From now on... we'll be together forever~''

[END]


End file.
